1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to latching mechanisms and electronic devices; and particularly to a latching mechanism to assemble in a portable electronic device to latch a battery.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones are widely used. When a battery is installed in a receiving chamber of the portable electronic device, the battery can be latched by a latching mechanism.
The latching mechanism includes an elastic member protruding at the side of the receiving chamber. When placing the battery into the receiving chamber, an end of the battery compresses the elastic member to help hold the battery in place. Therefore, the battery installs in the receiving chamber and an end resists against the elastic member. When taking the battery from the receiving chamber, the battery further presses the elastic member until an end of the battery can be removed from the receiving chamber.
Therefore, it is inconvenient to install and uninstall the battery from the receiving chamber.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.